(Storyline: Origin)(6) El Makalith
Year 11st In year 14th, I'm in the Skyrim and Hobrinuk border after their border war. A young boy, El Makalith is the only survivor in a team of Mexican mercanary being ambush by the Hobrinuk. After losing the contact with my team, I stays under a cave, with some ammu, and a broken jeep with a machine gun behind. I know that the Skyrim will use the Flood technology to defeat the Hobrinuk army so I stay in the high cave to hide. While doing zen, I hear the scream outside. I opens my eyes, walk out, use the binocular and see: A young boy (El Makalith) is running along with the left men in his team and is being chase by a lot Hobrinuk border guards. They're shot down from behind, one by one, until only Makalith is the only survivor. He hides behind a tree and feels extremely scare. They Hobrinuk is approaching. I run back to the cave, grabs the sniper comes out and shoot out all of the surround Hobrinuk. More come after the first wave. I run back to the cave, and drive the jeep out. I drive down the hill, until I reach him " Over here, boy" He runs to me. I run to the back of the jeep then arms the machine gun then shoot to the coming Hobrinuk. Then I drive the boy back to the cave " They'll find us" El " No, soon, they'll be wipe out in the flood" Me We reach the cave, I run out and we run inside the cave. The boy stay there, and I walk out of the cave to see the sky outside. It turns to dark. A lot of pterodactyl are flying in the sky, later a lot of dino runs out from the forest. "What is happening ?" The boy asks " The Skyrim is about to use the Weather weapon, V67 type, it means the Flood " " Can we hide here ?" " Not sure if this is high enough" I walk back to the cave. Suddenly, we heard an extremely loud thunderstorm. I look out, it rains heavily, following with the Flood " No where else we could run, boy. This is the highest mountain in this place" I heard a roar from behind, I run to a bag and quickly wears 2 wolverine claws. I turn back a see a T-Rex has run inside the cave. I run to the dino and skillfully cut its throat. It falls in the ground, then I stab him one more. I see outside a spaceship from the Skyrim, its gate opens and a giant object fall out. " See that ?" I ask the boy " What is it ?" " Their monster, Dino H8, a giant monster." I turn back and talk to the boy " How about these ?" I turn back and see that many smaller spaceship fly out this spaceship, they throw out some more monster " Just other sea monster. They're planning to wipe out this border" The sea level now is higher and finally it reaches out cave. The Flood wash away me and the boy. We both try to grab the wood. Then we're up in the water and are still flowing with the Flood. Under the water, I see a lot of the seamonster (being throw out by Skyrim) are swimming opposite. " See that spaceship and the canoe in there ?" Me " Yah" " I'll try to get that canoe and take you" I try to lean up, when the spaceship reach, I stab my claws and then be pushed up by the spaceship. Later, I use the claw to climb up. I use the claw to cut the steel of a door. I open and get inside. I walk to where they hang a canoe. A Skyrim soldier comes out with a gun. He aims at me and shoot. I jump away to dodge. I quickly flip up the rubber canoe to distract the soldier then run to him and stabs in his chest. I run back to the canoe. The door behind behinds, while I have sucessfully reach the door, a lot of soldiers comes out and start to shoot. The rubber canoe has been throw out and I jump out. I jump in the water. I swim to the canoe and get in it. I drive the canoe to where the boy is still holding the wood. I grab him to the canoe. A sea monster jump out then fall in the sea in front of us. We just drive. The boy look back " The flood has sunk the whole forest" The boy I hear a roar, I look back. Faraway, a giant dino emerge from the sea and roar (like Godzilla). " Where will we go ?" " I don't know" I hear the lighting and sparkling in my left. I turn back. It appears to be a fleet of spaceship from the Hobrinuk. It shot out continuously 2 rocket to the Godzilla. Right after that, the spaceship between Hobrinuk and Skyrim shoots to each other continuously. " There are many tribes outthere, you know ?" I ask " Yah, but they may be wipe out by the Flood" " I don't think so, they're at the end of the border line" Suddenly, I feel so hot. I turn back.... "Oh, my God. Fireball" " What ?" " The Hobrinuk is going to use the fireball to vaporize the water. They're going to vaporize us" " Do you know where we're actually going ?" " I'm trying to reach out of this place, reach the tribes area, behind the Plamba mountain" I turn back, now it's getting hotter. " See the waterfall in the front ? We're about to arrive at the Plamba. The height of the mountain and the Flood make it the waterfall now". I speed up, the canoe jumps out of the water fall. Now, the water level behind the waterfall is rising. The canoe lands in the water, the boy fall out, I quickly grab his hand and push him up. In the higher platform above, I see the tribe is fighting with the dino. I speed up to reach that platform " When we reach, we climb up" Now, the Hobrinuk has throw the Fireball. We're climbing, I turn back and see the UV light from the lightball now ise spreading. " Keep on, boy. Don't look back" We runs to a rocky while the tribe are still fighting with the dino. We hides in there. We look at the tribe. Some runs away from the UV light of the fireball while some falls down and death, the same happen to the dino. " Don't look, boy" A few moment later, I open my eyes: "We're safe... haha...we're safe" Later, we walk to the border line where the communication station of the Heaven city is in, then we escape.... Year 36th Month 3th, year 36th... I'm naked, close my eyes and is kept inside a transparency glass. Pamela appears, and speaks on the phone: "I've got him" (Spanish) I heard that and wonder (Pamela can speak Spanish ?) Later, El Makalith enters the room where I'm lying in surgery table. I open my eyes, Pamela is standing next to El. I look at El tiredly (Spanish conversation) " You don't remember me, don't you ?" El I'm silence " You save my life 25 years ago,.. You're QN45" I just remain silence All the robot arm that kept me are release, but many machine gun are still pointing to me " Get up, old man. Put the clothes on" El Malkalith I get up, walk to the table and put the clothes on. Makalith sit in the table while Pamela is still standing and looks at me. " How much and how hard will it take for you to forget everything ?" El Makalith " What are you talking about ?" Me " I want you to forget everything and work for me" El " How can I forget everything ?" " Millions of ways, I can offer you millions of way to forget your past" El " How can I live with no memory ?" " Ha ha ha ha" El El continues "It has been 25 years... Look at you... what have you got ? Still a mercanary for 25 years .... You're nothing to this world. No home, no family, being hunt all around the globe ? With all the talent you have, what do you live for ? It has been 25 years.... and they still use you as their puppet.... you sacrify your life for nothing.... OK, my friend.... after tonight, you'll forget everything....and you'll work for me...." El stands up: "Take care of your lover" speak to Pamela Then he leaves the room. The robot hands grabs my body and push me up. It stretches my hands. I try to resist but all in vain. I look at Pamela, who is now controlling the robot arm I shout "Why, Pamela ? Why ? Why did you do that to me ? Why, Pamela ? I hand over myself to the Russia in return for your safety, why Pamela ? Why ?" The syringe in the robot hands start to inject me. Later, I sleep.... .... I open my eyes, I feel extremely pain.... I hear "He's awake" (English) A few minutes later, I see Pamela enter the room. She looks at me " Awake, darling ?" Pamela I just look at her and say nothing "What're you feeling right now ?" Pamela " Why I was here ? What has just happened to me ? I .... I can't feel anything... I...." " It's OK.... You'll be fine....." She hestitate.... "Do you know how worry I am for you ?" " Who are you ?" " God ? You don't even remember me ? I'm your wife" " I don't remember anything" " It's OK, I'll take care of you" " Where am I now ?" " In a hospital" " What have just happened to me ? Why I don't remember anything ?" " You had a terrible accident..." " What accident ?" " Your spaceship was attacked by the grey...sweat heart... just stay here.... I'm going to ask the doctor for you to leave" A few minutes later, I leave the room with Pamela. Following us are a few men wearing black jacket, I can notice they're carrying guns " Now, go honey" I look at her like I'm a moron " You're my wife ?" " Yah, you don't even remember me ?" " I'm sorry, I don't remember anything" I speak like a moron Later, we enter a car. Me and Pamla sit in the back while these men drive for us, we're escorted by 2 other car. " Why did they follow us ?" " Because you're a military officier, they're secret service" I ruffle my head sadly. Pamela immediately hug my neck " It's OK, honey. I'll take care of you. Together, we'll overcome this terrible time in your life" I look at her like a moron " What's my name ?" " You're Christopher Bekerley" " And you ? your name ?" Pamela looks so sad then answer " Kim" " Kim Bekerley ?" " Yes" Our road to the house is a highway, along the road are the snow. Later we arrive at the house. It's a wooden house in an isolated land in the snowy mountain. We get out of the room. Pamela comes to the house and open the door. Then she speaks to the secret service " Thank you all, we can take care from now" Then the secret service leaves I enter the house and look around. " Relax, sweat heart. I'm going to cook for you" " This house look familiar" " Familiar ? I move to this house alone after you had a trip and had the accident" I look around, with my skill, I know they're watching me from around the house. I look out " They have leaved" Pamela is finding something in closet and doesn't answer me. I open the door and walk out of the house. I walk in the snowy ground. Pamela turns back and feels extremely surprise when not seeing me. She runs out of the house when seeing me is standing outside. " Hey, what're you doing here ? Come back" " This place looks familiar, I'm sure I have been in this place before" Then I walk further and Pamela just follow me "Come back to the house" I turn back "Come here, let's me show you something. I'm sure I've been in this place before" " What ?" Pamela walks to me. Until she stands in front of me, I immediately strangle her from behind " You're a great actress. Sure no one can act better than you, Pamela" " What're you talking about ?" " Why ? I want to know why did you cheat on me ?" " I can't breath" I loosen my hand then I shove her to fall on the snowy ground " Why ?" She looks straight to me " That doesn't work ?" I shout " Why ? Why did you do that to me ?" She looks at me smile " I love you, James. I have always thought that you and me will run away someday. And we will get married. I used to think that in an approriate time, I'll tell you the truth and sure, you'll run away with me. But I'm wrong, you have never been going along with me... never... I want to have a husband like you to live happily for the rest of my life, but your stupidity ruin up everything from me... I think you discovered my identity in Slovakia, but you didn't. When I know you have never been go along with me, never think of running away with me and decide to marry other woman, not me.... I think of killing you to get rid of the danger. But.... the most unbelievable thing is that.... you hand over yourself to the Russia, in return for my safety.... That's why I don't kill you in Italia.... After El erase your memory, I think I could live with you, could run away with you" " What is the course of what you have done in your life ?" She remains silence. I shout "What ?" She shouts "Because I can't scarifice my life, my youth for the useless wars between these silly government. No, never.... all these government have to be punished, for what they have done.... They're no different than me" I knees down and grabs her shoulder: "That's why you kill (Camila) ? (Kira) ?" " Yah... because they're stupid bitch. You don't even know what Camila has done ? Use your mind, James. How can I get inside YN14 ? Thanks to Camila. She have been selling intelligence for me for 5 years. I recruit her,.... and when I think she is useless and could bring danger to me, I kill her" I angrily choke Pamela. She kicks me in the thong and I fall in the ground. She stands up and looks at me while I'm lying in ground. Now, we're facing each other. She slowly touches her back, I immediately stand up and grab her hand when she takes out a tiny firearm, I kick her hand, make it fall in the ground then choke her. Later, I let her in the ground and point the tiny gun to her " Stay there" She grabs her throat and looks at me. I run back to the house. I run to the garage and get in a car. I drive out while she stands still and looks at me... ... At night, I'm speaking to a few police and staff in a hotel....Suddenly, I hear some gun shot outside. I immediately takes out the handgun. Terrorist bang in the door. I jump out, and they shoot down all the staff in the room. I hide and shoot down 3 terrorist entering the room. I stand up, pull out the steel claw. I walk out, skillfully cut the throat of 4 more terrorist by the claws. A door of a room is opened, Pamela suddenly appears, she shoot continously to me by SMG, I jump to the other side of the edge to dodge. She runs to me and tries to shoot me in the back. Until she runs to the edge, I have disappeared. " A great coward, James." Pamela While holding a gun, she takes out a small drone. Suddenly, she drops the drone and touches her eyes.... She feels pains.... She tries to take out the augmented reality lenses. I apear and kick out her gun. I choke her and push her to the wall. My claw is in front of her belly. " Please, James.... I love you" " I give you the chance to live in the morning." " You know now I can't go back" " You have killed so many innocent people" " Please, James..... We can disappear together..." " I can't go with a woman like you.... Someday you will stab me in my back" She looks so scare.... My claw now has pushed in her belly " You're going to kill me ? You're going to kill the woman that you handover yourself for her ?" I hestitate for a while " Yes" I stab her in the belly by the claws. She screams painfully and looks at me... She slides down and dies... I knee down and close her eyes... I snuggle her and kiss her in the cheek and then the lip. I stand up and walk away. Category:Storyline: Origin